


Hands

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Hands

Clark watches Lex’s hands as they gracefully hold a coffee cup at The Talon. He spies them typing reports on the office computer, and expertly gripping the hard, slim length of the pool cue.

With a little bit of his special vision, he can see the calluses built up from fencing, the tiny bump on his left middle finger, from years of pencils, and Mont Blanc pens. He loves that Lex’s hands tell a story, unlike his own too smooth fingers.

But when Lex’s practiced hands _finally_ wrap around Clark's cock, he can’t watch. He closes his eyes – and feels.


End file.
